


uh

by totaldwama



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, F/F, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kidnapping, Vore? Vaginal Vore? What?, alright, erections™, implied spectrophilia, lots of screaming, ok one serious tag though, snapple mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 19:09:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14625189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totaldwama/pseuds/totaldwama
Summary: @jin i hope youre happyi'm going to write aruma todoroki/ayumu fujimori next because ayumu shan't be a birgin





	uh

mai was once sitting in her living room drinking a snapple. it was mango flavored and she was savoring every little drop. she savored the drops almost inappropriately. drip drip the drops went as they fell into her mouth. 

itgsuki suddenly existed in the room. "hey mai hey hey. hey mai" he said in his annoying bitch voice

"what the FUCK do you want" mai said in reposne

"geiko. hes so small." itsuki clucked.

"ye?" mai said impatiently because she wanted itsuki to leave and die

"hes so TINY you could probably use him as a dildo" itsuki twittered. itsuki was a bird now. that was just how he wanted to live his life. fuck you

"you are right holy shit" mai said in shock

"hey guys whats up" geiko said walking into the room. mai suddenly picked him up

"what the fuck" ituski said "dont actually do it"

"I WILL DO WHATEVER I WANT" mai howled as she YOINKED off her skirt.

"oh" ohed geiko as he looked at mai's underwear. "mmlnmm..mmmmmm...mai"

"y-yeas" mai moaned

"uWUAUAUUAUAAAAAAA" gieko AAAAAAAd becuase his pp hard 

mai removed all of her clothing rapidly. itsuki imploded before her shoe could impale his butt

"INSERT" mai SCREAMED 

geiko went EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE as he went inside mais bussy. he had never been in there before. not even his penis had been in there. or his fingers. geiko was a big virgin. rip

his toes probably had been inside her tho lets be real

mai a freak

"HEY FUCKIN UHHHHHHHHH" kaito started "uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh'" he went

"HI DAD" mai said with geiko's lower half still sticking out of her vagina

"....................what the fuck" 

"go away DAD i'm busy right now" mai said with much aggression. kaito backed away slowly. he was afraid of her power.

geiko was wigging around. wiggly wiggly. he was like a little worm. but not little. he was almost five feet long. he was NOT TINY, FUCK YOU SHIORI FROM SCHOOL.  
geiko was really fucking confused also. how did this happen? how was this working? he was big. he could not fit inside mai's pussy. she was......... THE VIRGIENE  
or so he thought. since when has geiko been right about anything ahhaha

"woah big nut" mai exclaimed as she nutted. geiko was nearly crushed by the merciless contractoids which was funny because of his dad but shh we don't talk about that game here

"ALL THE OTHER KIDS WITH THE PUMPED UP KICKS" screamed itsuki from the corner of the room. kazue suddenly ran into the room carrying hiroto in one hand and a washcloth in the other. nobody thought anything of that. it was normal. 

"fuck what am i doing here. fucl. fuckc i dont even exist shit. fuck" said kazue before evaporating.

"but the sun isn't even out" said itsuki

"kazue is so wet that she evaporates in moonlight" explained mai whilst pulling geiko out of herself.

itsuki just nodded. his lazer eye glowed menacingly. he was so concerned for his own sanity sometimes. but mai was the one who needed to see a therapist and not him. well he did but. i mean she just inserted a whole entire twink into her pussy what the fuck? what the fuck mai? itsuki decided he was going to write a new entry in his diary.

yes he had a diary. it was bright purple and he put gems and glitter on it. itsuki doesn't have to adhere to gender roles. he is a paranormal investigator after all. ghosts don't care about what gender you are, they just want to eat your mortal ass. 

itsuki pulled his diary out and began to write.

"dear diary  
today i saw mai put geiko in her vagina and i might be traumatized. remind dad to book a therapy appointment soon. and kill geiko"

"holy shit i could live in here" geiko was saying. itsuki did not want to know why.

"YOU CAN'T i'll get a uti" mai yelled so angrily that kazue began to rain from the ceiling. hiroto was still there. and also the chloroform rag that she got knocked out with. kazue rain was all over her and the rag. itsuki thought he heard a distorted moan.

"and kazue"

"U UU UU UUU U U UU UU UTTII IIII II?!" screamed geiko. he was germophobic and oppressed bacteria daily. #stop

"YES" mai yelled back. "YOUR GERMS AND MY GERMS WILL NOT GET ALONG NICE"

"GERMS? IN PUSSY?"

"yeah theres lots" she said. "they're mostly good but if disrupted bad shit will happen. i learned this from an important but irrelevant source"

"hhoh.." he said. he was okay with some bacteria that were neccessary for survival but I SWEAR TO FUCK IF I SEE ONE MORE FUCKING BUG IN MY EYE I WILL LITERALLY LOSE MY SHIT WHAT THE FUCK IM SO FUCKING MAD. WHAT THE FUCK. FUCK.C

mai put her clothes on.

geiko went on to become a germs rights activist but only the good germs. itsuki didn't use protection when he fucked a ghost and got stuck taking care of a ghost baby. mai was a thot. kazue kidnapped hiroto and was never seen again. except maybe on pornhub

the end

yeah

**Author's Note:**

> i love snapple


End file.
